


How Have You Been?

by diangelonnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Five Years Later, London, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, attempted suicide, trigger warning, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t expecting a call today, in fact, he wasn’t expecting a call ever – he didn’t even know why he had a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completley forgot I even wrote this, so it's from a while ago.  
> WARNING: there is mentions of suicide towards the end.

That night, Nico had cried and cried and cried. He didn’t even know what he was crying about. Everything had been fine and then, just one thing, one little thing had broken him and suddenly he was crying about everything that had ever gone wrong. Percy had only asked him if he wanted to go to the beach with everyone, and Nico had gone, and he had overheard something he didn’t want to hear, something that shouldn’t have made him cry but with him hiding his emotions for so long, it did.  
He couldn’t stop crying. He wasn’t going to be okay. He would never be okay. So he decided to leave.

***

Five years later, Nico woke up in his bed, in his shitty London apartment. The boy from last night had already left, with a note on the pillow and a number scribbled on it. Nico scrunched the note up and threw it in the bin as he got up, pulled some pyjama bottoms on and went to maybe get something to eat. It was then that his phone started ringing, the sound hurt his ears but maybe that’s because he had a hangover.

He wasn’t expecting a call today, in fact, he wasn’t expecting a call ever – he didn’t even know why he had a phone. The number wasn’t an English number, it looked like an American number, but he answered it anyway stupidly. ‘Hi, is that Nico di Angelo?’ A voice asked - a familiar voice. It was the voice of Perseus Jackson.

‘Who Is this?’ Nico asked, thinking he better check it actually was Percy before he destroyed his phone.

‘It’s Percy, Percy Jackson. Do you remember me?’ Percy asked excitedly.

‘Sorry, I think you have the wrong number, I’m not Nico di Angelo.’ Nico lied. ‘I don’t know a Percy Jackson.’

‘Oh.’ Percy said sadly and that was the last thing Nico heard before he smashed his phone in his fingers. He let the pieces fall to the floor and he stared at them wishing he could sink into the ground and stay there.

He decided he needed to get out, get some fresh air so he put a hoodie and some jeans on, locked his door and headed down, into the city. It was a stupid idea to go to the tourist part of London really, but Nico liked it, he liked the buildings and the ghosts there. The ghosts were important people, their personalities long forgotten and only the horrible things remembered. They were bitter, like Nico was.

Nico stalked along the street, through the crowds of tourists, there wasn’t that many today. It was cold out today, he had put his old aviator jacket on and he had his sword just in case, it was a habit. He had a knife in his boot too, another habit.

Suddenly, someone caught his elbow and spun him round. By reflex he grabbed his knife and levelled it at the stranger, he had been staring at the ground so he was surprised to be stared at but the face of Jason Grace, Percy Jackson behind him. ‘Oh my gods, I didn’t know if it was actually you!’ Jason exclaimed. ‘Nico, how are you doing? How have you been?’ Jason asked. Percy smiled.

‘Okay.’ Nico lied.

‘You look terrible.’ Percy interjected.

‘You haven’t been okay have you?’ Jason suspected.

Nico didn’t say anything.

‘Nico?’ Jason asked.

‘How do you think I’ve been doing Jason, take a guess?’ Nico said bitterly.

‘Not well.’ Jason said bluntly.

‘Absolutely terribly if I’m being honest.’ Nico admitted, a slight touch of venom in his voice. He put his knife away.

‘Hazels been worried about you, we even went to the underworld looking for you.’ Percy said.

‘I wish I was in the underworld. I might have been there if my father would let me in.’ Nico muttered.

‘What do you mean?’ Jason asked, confused.

‘Well, I should be in the underworld right now, you’d think slitting your wrists and running in front of a bus and overdosing on pills would kill you. Maybe I should try a bullet through the head.’ Nico continued, quietly. He didn’t think Percy and Jason could hear his ramblings, but they did.

‘What?’ The both breathed, shocked.

‘You’d think third time lucky, not for me.’ Nico said, deadly.

‘You tried to kill yourself?’ Percy asked.

‘Three times, who am I kidding?, I’m not okay. I’m messed up.’ Nico laughed. ‘I’m so fucking messed up.’


	2. Are you seriously going to pretend you don’t want to see us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico likes being distant. Maybe he'll just ignore everything and do what he wants. Like he was doing before Jason and Percy decided to annoy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's quite short but I've got another one on the way so don't worry. This one contains Nico and an OC.

“Are you seriously going to pretend you don’t want to see us?” Jason asked.

“Yes, I am.” Nico supplied helpfully.

Percy looked crestfallen. “I can’t believe you’d just disappear like that Nico. You know you can come to any of us if you ever have any problems. But you didn’t. What about Hazel, Nico?” He asked.

“Hazel doesn’t want to see me like this.” Nico said as he looked down at his mug of steaming black coffee on the countertop of his kitchen island, of which Jason and Percy were sat on the other side with mugs of their own.

“No, you’re right. She doesn’t. And that’s why she’d try and help you, get out of whatever mess your mind is in. And we want to help you too.” Percy pleaded.

Nico shook his head. “No you don’t.”

“We do.” Jason supplied desperately. 

Nico continued shaking his head. He walked over to the coat rack and picked up a long black trench coat. “I’m going out. Eat what you like and the bathrooms down the hall. There’s a spare room on the left and one of you can take the sofa.” And like that he was gone.

Jason and Percy waited up till almost 1AM but he still wasn’t back so Percy went into the guest room and Jason slept on the sofa. When Nico came in at 3, with another boy he had just met like every night, they tiptoed through the living room and collapsed onto Nico’s bed together laughing as they drunkenly tried to take each others clothes off.

“I like you.” Nico whispered to the boy with brown hair and striking blue eyes. “I think you should stay in the morning.”

“I like you too.” The boy whispered. Nico thought he was called Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R greatly appreciated


End file.
